disasterchumpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Francisco Medallion
Francisco Medallion is a powered bounty hunter and private investigator of the Starling Agency in New Dayton, Ohio. Francisco Medallion was born and raised in Sacramento, California by his acclaimed writer parents Diego and Monica Medallion. Following in their footsteps, Francisco also aspired to become a writer and attended the journalism program at the University of New Dayton in New Dayton, Ohio. Shortly after moving to Ohio, Francisco received a call that his parents had both contracted the Hyper Pox virus. Before Francisco could even arrive back home, both his mother and father died resulting in Francisco inheriting their entire fortune. Not wanting anyone else to suffer like his parents, Francisco dedicated himself to studying the Hyper Pox virus to find a cure. In his second year at college, Francisco met Melissa "Missy" Andry, a medical school student also studying at UND. She too was interested in the Hyper Pox virus so they began researching to find a cure together. Over time, Francisco and Missy began dating and were eventually engaged to be married. However, due to Francisco having the emotion of a robot after the death of his parents, Missy broke the engagement off when she left UND to continue her study of medicine. While working for the New Dayton Times News, Francisco discovered he had the power of psychometry which allowed him to discover facts about an event or person by touching inanimate objects associated with them. This came in handy while looking into a story about a man who died in a hotel room. When Francisco entered the room the man died in, he had a vision of the man overdosing on sleeping pills. Francisco put this new-found ability to the test by entering known crime scenes and seeing robberies, jay walkings, defacements, etc. He also met a friendly hacker and dark web troll, Jimmy Pickle who would assist Francisco with his stories in exchange for pickles. By the year 2040 Francisco was an reporter for the New Dayton Times News and was investigating the murder of New Dayton resident and sandwich shop owner Dante Corral. While checking out the crime scene Francisco had a vision of a green-skinned man with a goatee and wearing sunglasses shooting Mr. Corral in the back of the head. At the crime scene, Francisco met a cop by the name of Mango Fresh. Fresh was not assigned this case but wanted to investigate because description of vandalized crime scene sounded to match what happened to his own home when his parents were murdered. Mango told Francisco his parents worked at the same sandwich shop as Mr. Corral and his childhood home was trashed in the same way. After hearing this, Francisco was convinced it was the same murderer in both instances. The duo went to meet with Jimmy Pickle who was able to determine by their descriptions the murderer was Igor I. Dmitri, the leader of the notorious Slug Gang. Francisco and Mango took their findings to Mango's commanding officer, Captain Harvey P. Nutcracker who mocked them and fired Mango from the New Dayton Police Department for investigating yet another murder that he was not assigned. However, Captain Nutcracker took their findings on Dmitri and arrested him, taking all credit for solving the case. Dmitri was found guilty of murdering not only Mr. Corral and Mango's parents, but also many other cases with the same MO. A few days after being placed in prison, Dmitri hung himself in his cell. After working together on this case, Francisco and Mango decided to work together and opened Starling Agency, a bounty hunting and private investigation firm with the goal of locating and arresting every member of the Slug Gang. However, Francisco's goal of discovering the cure to Hyper Pox was put on the back burner as no new discoveries regarding the virus had been found in years. Looks Francisco Medallion is an American male. He has white skin, gray eyes, short brown hair, and an athletic physique. Francisco is 6' 0" and weighs 178 lbs. A distinguishing feature of Francisco is his perfect 5 o' clock shadow, which never leaves his face. Francisco's standard attire includes leather jackets, t-shirts, cargo pants, and standard combat boots. His weapon of choice is a telescoping bo-staff but he also carries a pair of small handguns. Personality Francisco enjoys sports, his favorite is baseball. He often teases Mango for hating sports since Mango is naturally athletic. Francisco is also a soda fanatic, he loves all kinds and flavors of soda pop ranging from Grape Cola, a grape flavored cola, to Blue Drink, which has a citrus raspberry flavor. He also is an avid Magma Taco eater which irritates Mango to no end since he is sick of eating at Taco Stand nearly every day for lunch. Francisco's favorite band is the glam techno-rock group, Critical Crew, which Mango claims is not a real band since he believes they were only created for a reality television show. Francisco dislikes most Asian foods due to getting sick after eating week-old Kung Pow Shrimp. He is also a germaphobe. He is constantly washing his hands and using hand sanitizer. He will often wear disposable rubber gloves when touching things that are not his. Francisco always keeps a straight face, even when talking about serious matters. He also has had the emotional spectrum of a robot since his parents passed away. This caused his longtime girlfriend, Melissa "Missy" Andry to break off their engagement. Francisco is also super observant. Powers and abilities Francisco is a powered, a human born with at least one superhuman ability. His powers include psychometry and kinetic charging. Psychometry allows Francisco to''' '''obtain historical memories or sensations concerning people and objects. With objects he can gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body Francisco can learn their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling, only visions. Kinetic charging allows Francisco to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive or disruptive results. Francisco uses this to power his weapons as fell as enhance his physical attacks like punches, kicks, etc. Behind the scenes Francisco's looks are based upon actor Ryan Reynolds. Category:Characters Category:Starling Agency Category:Good Guys Category:Powered